For the Love of a Handsome Bunny Cop
For the Love of a Handsome Bunny Cop is an AU fic by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a story I had an idea for sometime back, after doing Visitors from the Stars, my gender-swapped version of Star Fox with a female Fox McCloud. Now, I am attempting it with Zootopia. Here, Nick is redone as a vixen named Nicole Wilde, while Judy is redone as a male bunny named Judah Hopps (Who has blue eyes instead of purple). Nicole describes her time of being around him and how she fell in love with him. This is in the POV of Nicole. They are more or less both about twenty-four, and Nicole is an absolute beauty of a vixen. This takes the concept of Judy wanting to be an entertainer from the Wilde Times canon and applies it to Nicole. Finnick is replaced by Honey. Nicole's standard outfit is a hot pink sequin tanktop and denim shorts, and she also has her bedlah, which is magenta. Story Zootopia isn't an easy place for a young adult vixen on her own My name is Nicole Wilde The story of my current happiness is an interesting one I shall tell it now Foxes are looked down upon as sneaky and dishonest here However, it's a bit of a different story for us vixens Despite the dislike of our species in general We vixens are considered highly attractive Among vixens, I was considered the most beautiful I have all the features considered attractive by male mammals Gorgeous face Large, beautiful, sparkling eyes Lovely, long, double-row eyelashes Magnificent, fit body Gazelle-like hips and butt That still didn't help my situation Sadly, I had nothing I had to become a con-vixen In reality, I wanted to be a dancer There are many dancer vixens in Zootopia I found someone who would train me I acquired a bedlah I used my skills to con my marks I was aided by my quirky, paranoid-about-sheep Honey badger friend, Honey That was when Judah Hopps came into my life He was a male bunny from the little town of Bunnyburrow He was also quite handsome Soft grey and white fur Shining sapphire blue eyes He was Zootopia's first bunny cop At first, I tried to con him Instead, I ended up helping him with the case he was working on The case of the missing predators It wasn't easy, for either of us When it was warranted, I revealed the sad truth about my past First was an incident as a kit I tried to join the Girl Scouts of Zootopia The other girls weren't keen on having a vixen among them They tore my uniform and muzzled me Thankfully, I was able to get the muzle off After that, though I don't tell him, I remember the next one I was nineteen There was a fox I dated He claimed that he loved me That was a lie He abandoned me and broke my heart I hadn't dated since then Judah changed all that Even with the moment where he offended me at the press conference After the case and after Bellwether was brought to justice, we admitted our feelings We became the first predator/prey couple I was so happy as we shared our first kiss Our first date was at Gazelle's concert That's where my dream became reality We got to meet and take pictures with Gazelle after the show Judah told her about my dream of dancing professionally Gazelle agreed to mentor me I began my classes immediately I tried my hardest Gazelle soon made me one of her backup dancers What else can I say I did it all for the love of a handsome bunny cop Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nicole Wilde's POV Category:Poem style Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:Fanfics Category:Zootopia AU's Category:AU fanfics Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:Nicole Wilde and Judah Hopps continuity Category:Stories in the main Zootopia continuities